All You Need Is Love
by RonsFutureWife
Summary: The original gang plus one. Its Romance. There are some unexpected twists and lots of mushy moments!:) Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer** I am not JK Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling did not write this. It is not authorized by JK Rowling.

Ok, This is my first ever fan fiction. I don't read much of it, but I decided to go ahead and write some since I love to write and even more, I love Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy this. If the first chapter is not really captivating or exciting, please bear with me. I promise, it will get better. Please keep reading. I would like to thank ahead of time Potions Mistress for being my inspiration and for helping me out! Oh yeah, constructive criticism is welcome!J

            "Harry's here!!" Ron yelled from the top floor of the Burrow. 

"Well, come on then and let him in!" called Mrs. Weasley back to him. 

The Weasleys were having everyone over for the week and then taking them to Diagon Alley at the end of the week. It was kind of a reunion party because Harry, Ron and Hermione had been so busy during the summer they had only seen each other once or twice.

There was a loud thud from upstairs followed by an "oww!" and then an "I'm ok." Ron stood up sheepishly at the bottom of the stairs. He brushed the dust bunnies off his pants and then continued on his mission to let Harry in. He opened the door and Harry stood there, holding Hedwig's cage, his trunk by his feet. He put Hedwig down and stuck out his hand to shake Ron's. They shook hands but then pulled each other into a hug. 

"How have you been Ron?" Harry asked.

Releasing him from the hug, Ron answered, "Great! And you?"

"Ok. I'm glad to be here though."

At that moment, Hermione came bounding down the stairs.

"Harry!" she shouted, running into his arms. "It's been so long!"

"How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. I'm ready to get back to school."

"Me too." Harry agreed. He turned back to Ron. "So, where is this Samantha I've heard so much about?"

Ron blushed. "She's not here yet. She's on her way."

"I can't wait to meet her!" Hermione said excitedly. "I bet we'll become great friends. So, she's coming to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes." Ron said smiling. "She's transferring from Beauxbatons. She's from London, but her dad got moved to France for his job, and now they are moving back to England. Hopefully for good." 

'The way Ron's described her, I'm sure we'll like her." Harry told Hermione. 

"Don't get any ideas." Ron said jokingly to Harry. "We do need to find you a girl this year though." He said winking at Harry. Now is was Harry's turn to blush. Ron couldn't help but notice that Hermione blushed too.

~   ~   ~    ~    ~    ~   ~   ~  ~

About fifteen minutes later, Samantha finally arrived. Ron suddenly jumped up when he heard the knock at the door and was out of the room before the others knew what happened. 

"I'm guessing that's Samantha." Harry said laughing.

They all stood up and slowly made their way to the kitchen where Ron had run to. When they walked in, they saw Ron and Samantha already wrapped in a huge hug. The others stopped in the doorway and looked at each other, grinning.

"Yeah, that's her." Hermione said nodding. She nudged Harry and pointed to Samantha's trunk. There was a picture of her and Ron glued to it, with a big red heart behind it. She guessed that was taken at the picnic they met at this summer, because in the picture they didn't look quite as comfortable with each other as they were now, standing in the Weasleys' kitchen. 

Ron and Samantha just stood there, arms around each other. Finally their lips moved together. They kissed gently, and then their faces parted and their eyes met. Huge smiles spread across both of their faces. 

"I'm so glad you're here." Ron whispered to her as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Me too." She replied.

 Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. Samantha looked up and spotted their audience. She immediately pulled away from Ron, obviously embarrassed. 

"Oh..um, hi." She said brushing a stray hair from her eyes.

Ron turned around and looked at them all. 

"Everyone, this is Samantha." He slipped his hand in hers as he said this.

Samantha was almost as tall as Ron, and thin. She had straight blonde hair that landed at her shoulders, and she had it half pulled back, She had blue eyes and straight teeth. She smiled big at them all and immediately they all rushed over to her and started introducing themselves.

            After things calmed down a bit, Hermione and Samantha went into the living room together to talk and get to know each other. It was Samantha's idea, but both of the girls decided that Ron was probably glad they left so he could get Harry's opinion of Samantha. 

The two talked for a while about all their favorite things and discovered that they had a lot in common. Samantha, like Hermione, was very dedicated to her school work. She loved to learn and work hard. Hermione was very pleased to hear this.

"How did you end up with Ron then?" She asked, laughing.

Samantha laughed too. "Ron makes me happy. I've never met anyone like him before. When I met him, I just knew. He's different from other guys I know."

Hermione giggled. "That's so sweet."

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Samantha asked.

"No." Hermione replied, blushing slightly. "I've been really busy this summer and I'm usually busy during the school year."

Samantha nodded. There was silence for a moment and then she said, "I think you need a boyfriend."  Hermione stared blankly at her. Samantha continued. " What about Harry?"

Hermione blushed even harder.

"No, um, no we're just friends." She stuttered shyly.

Samantha smiled slyly. Hermione looked down and began fidgeting with her fingernail. Samantha opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment, Ron came in.

"Hey Sam, can you come with me?"

"Sure." She looked at Hermione and winked. "We'll talk later."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I'm so glad you could all make it for the week." Mrs. Weasley said scooping a large pile of potatoes onto her plate. She looked around the table and her eyes landed on the two empty seats.

"Where are Ron and Samantha?"

"Up on the roof, looking at the stars." Hermione said grinning.

"I bet that's not all they're doing." Fred said poking Harry in the ribs. George snorted with laughter.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. They both stopped laughing and shoved spoonfuls of potatoes into their mouths. 

"Harry dear, would you please go and fetch them? Tell them their dinner is getting cold."

Harry nodded and stood up. 

"I'll come with you Harry." Hermione offered, also standing up.

They walked up the creaking, leaning steps and opened the big window that led to the roof. Harry climbed out first and then helped Hermione out. When they rounded a corner, they saw Ron and Samantha cuddled up, leaning against a taller part of the roof, staring up. "Awww." Whispered Hermione. "They're so cute." 

"Shhhh." Said Harry, putting his finger to his lips. "Let's just let them stay a while. I don't think they'll be wanting any dinner."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so either, But what will Mrs. Weasley say?" 

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Let's just give them a few minutes and then we'll take them in."

They both look back at Ron and Samantha. There were a few moments of silence as they watched the two watch the stars. They looked so happy together. Hermione thought about what Samantha had said. Maybe she did need a boyfriend. She hadn't really thought about it since her brief relationship with Viktor Krum back in her 4th year. She glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye. She had only just recently thought that maybe she liked him as more than a friend. But what if she was must misreading her feelings? And if she did have feelings for Harry, wouldn't she have discovered them a long time ago? They had known each other since they first went to Hogwarts. She wasn't sure about any of it. She looked back at Ron and Samantha. They had known right away. Both of them felt it, and they just knew they were going to be together. Hermione had now heard both sides of the story and they sounded the same. She wished she could have what they had. Maybe she could.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

***Once again, this story is in no way connected with JK Rowling.***

Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

It had been four days since they had all arrived at the Burrow. Tomorrow was the day they all went to Diagon Alley. Everyone was anxious to get back to school. They had all had a fun week together. Now Harry, Ron, Hermione and Samantha were piled up in the cozy family room. Ron, Harry and Hermione were telling Samantha all about Hogwarts. 

"It sounds great." She said dreamily. "I'm so glad I get to go." 

"I am too." Ron said smiling. 

Ron and Samantha were laying on the couch together, Harry lay on the floor, Hermione was laying across a huge, fluffy, worn out chair in the corner. 

Samantha reached up and gently stroked Ron's red hair. Hermione smiled. She wished she had someone's hair to stroke, and someone to cuddle with. While watching them, she couldn't help but look at Harry. He was lying on his back on the floor on top of the rug with a big pillow under his head. He had already had a shower and his hair was still wet. He had been running his hands through his wet hair, so it was messy, but Hermione thought it looked good like that. She closed her eyes and made herself think of something else. 

"So," she began. "Is there anyone who any of you have particularly missed this summer? Anyone you are looking forward to seeing?"

"I've been kind of wondering how Neville's been doing." Ron said. "His Gran was in the hospital last I heard." 

"I didn't know that!" Hermione gasped. 

"It's nothing very serious." Ron continued. "She fell and broke her ankle and was having to stay in the hospital. Neville was staying with one of his aunts who he swears is crazy."

"Oh. Maybe we should send him an owl." Hermione suggested.

"We'll probably see him tomorrow." Harry pointed out.

"That's true."

"What about you, Harry?" Ron asked. "Anyone you're looking forward to seeing?"

Harry shrugged and a small smirk appeared on his face. He tried to hide it by turning his head sideways and pretending to be very interested on a mark on the wall.

"Harry?" Ron said suspiciously. "What haven't you told us?" 

Harry chuckled. "Nothing really. I'm not even sure if anything is going to happen. It was just a little…umm…thing." 

"What?! What was just a little thing?" Hermione questioned. She sat straight up and stared at Harry.

"Harry has kept a secret from his two best friends?" Samantha said in an exaggerated shocked voice. 

Ron sat up too. "Harry! Would you like to tell us what you're talking about?"

Harry shrugged again. "It's not that big of a deal, Ron."

"What's not that big of a deal?" 

Harry laughed uncomfortably. "Hermione, really, its not worth talking about."

Samantha joined in. "Come on Harry! Tell us!"

"It was just that I got an owl from Madeline Wallace this summer and…….." he trailed off.

"What?!" Ron got impatient. "and what?" 

"She just wanted to know if I had a girlfriend and if I was planning on seeing anyone this year."

"No way! Madeline Wallace?" Ron shouted.

Samantha had stopped listening and was worriedly watching Hermione. Hermione had gone pale and gotten very solemn. She noticed Samantha was watching her and tried to act normal. She tucked some hair behind her ear and swallowed hard. Then she looked back up at Samantha who was still watching her.

"Umm, I think we should leave you boys alone to talk about this." She squeezed Ron's knee and stood up. "Hermione, why don't we go up to our room for a while?" 

Hermione nodded and stood up. "Yea, we'll leave you boys alone."

Samantha met her going out the door and put her arm around Hermione's back. They walked up the stairs together, Hermione beginning to shake.

"Bloody Hell, Harry!" Ron said hitting the couch beside him. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because there's not much to tell." Harry insisted.

"Well, what did you say to her?"

Harry didn't respond.

"Come on, talk to me!" Ron snapped.

"Calm down!" Harry stood up and joined Ron on the couch.

"Have you already seen her?" Ron asked.

"No. I've just owled her a few times.

"Are you going to…you know…go out with her?"

"I don't know. She's really nice, and very pretty."

Ron nodded. "Yea she is. She's –"  he stopped and then laughed. "Well,  I cant really say that now."  
"I think I might like her." Harry said slowly. "But I'll just have to wait and see how we get along when we are actually together."

Meanwhile, up in the girls' room, Hermione was still pale, and her hands had begun to shake. 

"Are you okay?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

It was quiet for a moment. Samantha finally spoke.

"You like him don't you?"

Hermione and shook her and head and her face flushed. "No, I don't. Like I said, it just surprised me.

Samantha reached out and took Hermione's shaking hand. 

"Look, I want to be friends with you. As a matter of fact, I'm counting on you to be my new _best _friend. I hope you want to be friends with me too."

"I do want to be friends with you, and I would love to be your best friend!" 

"Well, best friends tell each other everything. _Everything _Hermione. Why not start now?" 

Hermione looked at Samantha and sighed. She hesitated before saying, " I just don't know what I feel. I usually know exactly what I'm talking about. You know what's it like. Everything comes from a book. Everything is fact. I'm not used to dealing with emotions like this."

A single tear made its way down her cheek as she told Samantha everything. About wondering why, if she liked Harry, she didn't know before. About wishing she had what Samantha and Ron had. 

Samantha hugged Hermione.

"I'm sorry you had to hear what's been going on with Harry. I know it's difficult to hear. I wish I could change it, but I cant. Just know that I am going to be here for you no matter what, ok?"

"Thanks Sam." Hermione said smiling. "I'm really glad Ron met you."

"Are you boys done talking?" Samantha and Hermione walked in where Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch.

"Yes, we are." Harry chimed in before Ron could answer. Harry was still sitting on the couch next to Ron, so Samantha and Hermione sat on the floor in front of them. They all sat there without speaking for a while. Hermione played with her shoe buckle and stared down. Samantha was looking absently out the window. Ron and Harry were both looking around the room. Harry's eyes landed on Hermione. He realized he hadn't really noticed her reaction when he told them the news. Or rather, when the news was forced out of him. He knew that Samantha had seemed very eager to get herself and Hermione out of the room, but he just thought she knew he would be more comfortable talking only to Ron. She was right. Now, Harry noticed that Hermione was very solemn. He wondered what she thought about all this. Her opinion mattered to him. She was, after all, one of his two best friends. 

"Hermione." He whispered, breaking the silence. "What do you think about this? I mean, do you know Madeline? What do you think of her?"

Hermione was caught off guard, but she didn't even hesitate when she said, " I think it's great that you are talking to someone." She stopped and then forced herself to say, "It's about time."  

Harry and Ron laughed.  

Hermione continued. " I don't really know her that well. We've spoken a few times. Mostly in the library."

"Hey, she can read! That's a good sign." Ron teased.

"Anyway, I am willing to get to know her. Especially if she is going to be the newest member of our group." 

Harry nodded, apparently very satisfied with Hermione answer. Hermione's attention returned to her shoe buckle. Realizing it was late and she was still wearing her shoes, she took them off and sat them by the chair she had sat in earlier. 

There was more silence. Then, " Ummm… No offense Harry," Ron started. "But can you maybe trade seats with Sam?"

"Oh! Sorry, Sam!" Harry jumped up.

Samantha giggled and got up out of the floor. She sat down next to Ron on the couch, and Ron patted his lap. Samantha smiled, lied down on her back and laid her head in Ron's lap. 

Harry joined Hermione on the floor. He lied down on the pillow again.

"I really can't wait to get back to school." He said, mostly to Hermione, knowing Samantha and Ron were in their own world now. 

"Me either. I always miss it in the summer. And I miss you and Ron too. It's just not the same without you two."

"I always miss you and Ron too." 

They looked back at the two on the couch. Ron was leaned over, over Samantha's face and she was running her hands through his hair again. Her other hand was intertwined with his. They were both smiling and giggling occasionally. 

"I've never seen him like this before." Harry said shaking his head.

"I know!" Hermione said giggling. "It's a little strange, but sweet at the same time."

Ron bent down further and kissed Samantha's forehead. Then he kissed her nose and then moved down to her lips. They were each just sweet little pecks. Harry and Hermione became a bit embarrassed at this, and glanced at each other, grinning.

"Wonder what would happen if Mrs.Weasley walked in now?" Harry said.

"Oh, I think she can respect a little romance.  Even if it is her youngest son." 


	3. Diagon Alley and Unexpected Surprises Ch...

***** Yeah, all that stuff about me not being JK Rowling, cause I'm not. I don't own Harry Potter. You get it.*****

           Chapter 3

Diagon Alley and Unexpected Surprises

 It was finally time to go to Diagon Alley. Everyone had to use floo powder, one at  a time. Everything went smoothly and they all met, dirty, but safe outside Flourish and Blott's.  

Hermione squealed. "This is always so exciting!" She breathed in deep and exhaled. The thought of what had happened the night before was still in the back of her mind, but she wasn't dwelling on it. 

Samantha came and stood beside her. "Ready to shop?"

"Definatly."  Hermione said excitedly.

"Samantha!" they heard a girl's voice say behind them.

Samantha whirled around. Her face lit up and she ran toward the girl.

"Bonjour Monique!" she called.

The two girls hugged and started talking very fast in French. Hermione stood there awkwardly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Samantha and Monique continued to talk. Hermione picked up on words every now and then. Words she recognized from books, but she had no clue what they were talking about.

"Oh! Hermione." Samantha finally remembered her standing there. She motioned for Hermione to join them, which she did.

"Hermione, this is Monique. I went to school with her at Beauxbatons.  She's visiting London with a cousin of hers who goes to Hogwarts."

Samantha then started talking to Monique, in French again. Hermione guessed that she was telling Monique who she was. She hoped she was saying nice things. In her head, Hermione heard Samantha telling Monique "This is my friend who is obsessed with this Harry Potter guy who will never like her back. She is such a little twit." Then Hermione realized that Samantha would never say that about her. At least, she hoped she wouldn't.

Monique smiled and stuck out her hand. "Bonjour, Hermione." 

Hermione shook her and hand and said, "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

Monique smiled and glanced uneasily at Samantha, who translated what Hermione had said. 

The two continued talking and hugged and said "Au revoir." Monique waved at Hermione and walked away. 

"Ok." Samantha said, looping her arm through Hermione's. "Show me Diagon Alley."

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What books do we need this year?" Ron asked Harry as they walked down the cobblestone streets. 

"Here's the list." Harry handed Ron a parchment with the names of their schoolbooks on it. 

Ron nodded. "We'll get those later. Why don't we go to-" He stopped short. "Hey Harry, isn't that Madeline over there?" He pointed to a tall red head standing outside a candy store. 

Harry squinted. "Yea, I think it is!"

"Well, go on! Go talk to her." Ron said shoving Harry in her direction. To his surprise, Harry didn't resist. He kept walking.  Madeline saw him coming and waved. 

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to see you here!" she reached up and smoothed out her hair, and tossed it behind her shoulders.  Then, as if she had just remembered the owl she had sent him, her face flushed and she suddenly became shy. She bit her lip and began kicking at a lose pebble on the ground.  There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I just wanted to come over and say hi." He looked at her again and started backing up slowly, as if waiting for her to say  'goodbye'. 

"Oh, no please don't leave. I just… I just, wasn't sure of what to say. I mean, you… you never really answered my question." Her face flushed red again.

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't even decided what he was going to do yet. He swallowed. "Well, I…" he trailed off.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to go any further with his explanation. Madeline's mom joined them. She was a tall red head, too.  She glanced at him before talking to Madeline as if he wasn't even there. 

"Madeline, honey, we need to move on to other shops now. We have to stop by Ollivander's for Marissa." She stopped and turned to Harry. " And, who are you, young man?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm Harry, ma'am. Harry Potter." 

"Oh. That's nice. Are you _acquainted_ with my daughter?" 

"Mum, Harry's just a friend from school."

Mrs. Wallace moved her glassed down her nose and looked over them at Harry. "A _friend,_ eh?" 

Madeline and Harry nodded. Mrs. Wallace rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. Harry thought it sounded like "not another one", but he wasn't sure. 

"Yes ma'am. Madeline and I are in the same year at Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor, so we are in different houses but-" 

"Oh." Mrs. Wallace cut Harry off in mid- sentence.  She sighed heavily. "Such a nice boy. Pity." She grabbed Madeline's arm and turned her around. "We must go." 

Madeline looked over her shoulder and waved. "Bye." She said silently.

Harry just stood there. He was completely confused. What had Mrs. Wallace meant by "pity"? 

Finally, he shook his head and returned to where Ron was waiting. He thought it best not to tell Ron what had happened.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Here it is, Sam!" Hermione said, pulling a big book down off the shelf. The book was new, and was titled _Advanced  Spells for Advanced Students. _ 

Samantha came walking around from the other side of the shelf.  "Good."  She took another copy off the shelf and ran her fingers over the cover. This was not a required book for the students, but Hermione had heard about it, and she and Samantha had decided they would both like to read it. 

" Maybe we'll learn some useful spells." Samantha said flipping through the pages. 

Hermione nodded. "If you'll look for these two," she pointed to two books on their required reading list. "I'll look for these two."

Samantha agreed and they went in opposite directions.

On the other side of the store, Samantha stood searching through books for the two she had been assigned by Hermione.

"Hello." She heard a boy's voice say. 

She hadn't even noticed he had come up to her and was standing by her. "Hi." She said back to him.

" I don't believe I know you." The boy was tall and actually quite handsome. He had blond hair that was slicked backwards. 

"Oh, I'm new at Hogwarts this year." Samantha replied. "I transferred from Beauxbatons." Realizing she hadn't introduced herself, she added, " I'm Samantha Blake."

"Draco Malfoy." The boy said smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you."


	4. Betrayal?

****I'm not J.K Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.****

Chapter 4

Hermione continued on her search for her schoolbooks. She smiled as she found one of them, and then looked at the list again.

 "Hmm." She said to herself. " I think this book would be over there." She looked up a sign that said "Potions" hanging over a shelf in the far corner. She slowly made her way across the bookstore, looking at books on the way. As she got closer, she saw Samantha talking to someone. The person she was talking to was hidden behind a shelf so she couldn't see them. She guessed it was Ron, Harry or her French friend. She picked up another book and flipped through it. 

Finally her curiosity got the best of her and she started toward Samantha. Just a little closer and she would be able to see this mystery person. Almost there. Hermione gasped. Samantha was talking to Draco Malfoy! She stopped and stared at the two. She wasn't sure if she should go over and say something to them, or just let them talk, and warn Samantha later. She knew that Ron had talked to Samantha about Draco before. And she clearly remembered them talking about him last night when they were telling Samantha all about Hogwarts. Maybe she forgot. Maybe she didn't realize she was talking to their archenemy. Hermione stood there debating whether or not to interfere. Finally she decided that she would just remind Samantha later about Draco. She nodded and continued on to the corner shelf, pretending she didn't see them.

"What year are you in?" Draco asked politely. 

"I'm in 6th year." Samantha responded. "And you are in…?"

"6th also. What a coincidence." Draco smiled again.

Samantha remembered clearly the conversation she had had with Harry, Ron and Hermione the night before. And she remembered Ron telling her all about Draco Malfoy. He was "evil" and she had been told not to go anywhere near him. But he seemed perfectly nice. She decided not to judge him until she knew him better.

"Do you know anyone at Hogwarts yet?" he questioned further. 

"Oh, yes actually I do." Samantha told him. "I know my boyfriend, Ron Weasley and-"

Draco cut her off. "Weasley?! Your boyfriend is Weasley?" his mouth fell open.

Samantha nodded, and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, he is. And I know my friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I'm guessing you know them."

Draco nodded, his mouth still hanging open. He finally closed it and continued the conversation. "Well, yes, Weasley and I are acquaintances, as are Potter and Miss Granger and I." He stopped and stared at Samantha for a second, making her very uncomfortable. " Anyway, it's good that you know someone going in. It wont be as awkward that way." 

_Weasley's girlfriend. Well Well. Isn't this nice. This should be fun. _Draco thought. Then he smiled again. "If you need someone to show you around Diagon Alley, I am available for the day. I would love to help you."

Samantha smiled too. "I appreciate it, Draco. That's very sweet of you, but Hermione is showing me around for the day. Um, you can join us, if you'd like though." She offered.

Ooh, just what I want. To spend the day with Granger. But, this could be good. This could be very good.

"I'd love to." He smiled, yet again, this time very slyly. Samantha didn't notice though.

"Alright. I'll go and tell Hermione."

Samantha walked away, toward where Hermione was standing in the corner. 

_He's not so bad. _She said in her head. _He seems very much like a gentleman._

"So, she didn't mention the owl she sent you?" Ron asked Harry, for the second time. 

"Ron, I told you. She kind of mentioned it. She said I never really answered her question."

"Why didn't you answer her question? It's not that hard. Just say 'Madeline, I'd love to go out with you.' Come on, Harry. What's stopping you?"

"I don't know. It's just, like something's telling me not to. I don't know why. She's a really nice girl. And she likes me." Harry said, stopping in front of a store window and staring blankly inside. 

Ron stopped too. "I don't understand you sometimes. You've got a great opportunity and you wont take it." He picked up a broomstick that was sitting in front of the store. "This is nice." 

Harry nodded. Ron sat the broom back down. "What could be stopping you? Do you like someone else?"

Harry shook his head. "You know I don't. That's not it. I don't know. Can we just, not talk about this right now?"

"Ok." Ron said shrugging. "But, don't be surprised if someone comes along and snatches Madeline right up. She is quite a catch, Harry."

Harry looked at Ron suspiciously. 

"Not me!" Ron said slugging Harry's arm. "I am perfectly happy with Samantha. I wouldn't give her up for anyone. I wonder where she is. I miss her."

"You saw her less than an hour ago."

"I know." Ron said, smiling sheepishly. "I can't help it. I hope she's having fun with Hermione."

"I'm sure she is. Now, we need to go on over to the bookstore."

They walked silently down the street for several minutes. Harry stopped suddenly.

"Umm, Ron, I…uh…I think I need to get something else. Back here. Back the other 

way." He whirled around and pulled Ron's arm.

"Woah, Harry. What's your problem? You just said we needed to go to the bookstore."

"Yes, but I forgot something. Something very important. We need to go back this way."

Ron jerked lose from Harry's grip. "Are you mad? What's wrong with you?  You are acting really strange. Is there something you don't want me to see down there?" he turned around and began looking over the crowd of people in the streets. 

"No!" Harry said pulling Ron with him again. " We need to go this way."

"Harry! What do you need to get that is so important?"

"Um… I uh….I uh… I need to get…"he stuttered.

"I knew it! You are trying not to let me see something down there. Is it Samantha? I want to see!" Ron jerked lose from Harry again and turned around. He started walking back toward where Harry was trying to get away from. Suddenly, he saw it. His face went pale and he squinted his eyes in disbelief and anger. It was Samantha, walking with Draco Malfoy. Both of them were grinning widely and talking and laughing.  Draco put his arm around Samantha's lower back and led her into a store. 

Ron began breathing heavily. His face got red, and he gritted his teeth.  

Harry, who had come and stood beside Ron, spoke. "I'm sure she doesn't know who he is Ron. I am sure that-"

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him if he takes her away from me. If he moves in on her, or if he does anything mean to her, I'll kill him!" he started toward the store they had gone in to. Hermione met them in the doorway. "Ron!" she said stopping him. She had an angry look on her face. 

"Hermione what's going on?" Ron said putting his hands on her shoulders. "Why is Samantha with Malfoy?"

"She… she…" Hermione was obviously mad. 

"Ok, calm down, both of you. This is not that big of a deal." Harry patted Ron's back and looked at Hermione. "Just calmly tell us why Samantha is with him." 

Hermione shook her head. "She isn't _with _him. I promise, it's nothing like that. We just met him in Flourish and Blotts and she just invited him to come with us!" 

"I've got to talk to her." Ron said making his way in the store. 


	5. Hogwarts

***I'm not J.K Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.***

Chapter 5

Love and Big Surprises

Ron calmed down a bit as he entered the store. He trusted Samantha. He was just angry that she was talking to Draco after all he had told her about him. He spotted the two in the back of the store.  As he marched toward them, the anger at Samantha went away, and he was just furious with Draco. 

"Hello, Malfoy." He said calmly and confidently. "How are you today?"

"Oh, hello Weasley. I am just great today. As you can see, I have met your…" he paused briefly before he said, "girlfriend." 

"Yes, I can see that." Ron said. He could feel his face turning red as he noticed that Draco had slipped his hand onto Samantha's back.  Samantha pulled away and stood next to Ron. 

"Well, Draco, I appreciate you helping me." She smiled genuinely at him. "I'll see you at school."

Draco nodded. "Yes you will. And I'll see _you_ at school."

Ron rolled his eyes and put his arm around Samantha. " Let's go get some lunch."

Harry and Hermione left together to continue shopping and Ron and Samantha stopped at a little café to get something to drink and a snack. 

Sipping on some pumpkin juice, Samantha said " Are you mad at me?" 

"No, I'm not mad at you. It's just… why did you have to go and invite _him _to join you. I mean, Draco Malfoy of all people! You know he's bad news. I've told you hundreds of stories about him."

"I know, I know." Samantha said. " I just don't like basing my opinions of people on other people's opinions. I guess I just wanted to give him a chance. Ron, he was very nice to me. I didn't have a problem with him."

Ron squirmed in his seat. "I can't stand the thought of you being friends with Malfoy. And the way he had his arm on your back… I saw him do it twice, Sam." 

Samantha huffed. "You don't trust me do you?" 

"I trust you completely. It's _him _I don't trust." 

"Well, I can take care of myself. I'm not going to leave you for Draco." She said laughing.

Ron grinned.

"You are the only guy for me. I promise. Nothing can change that." She leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Then she whispered, " I love you, Ron."

Ron's eyes got big. "You've never said that to me before."

Samantha smiled. "Well, I do."

Ron took her hand. " I love you, too." 

"So, I saw Madeline today." Hermione told Harry as she showed him where the books they needed were.

Harry dropped the book he was holding. "Yea, I saw her too." 

"Oh. Did you talk to her?"

"Yea, just for a minute. She was really busy."

"Oh." 

There was an awkward silence. 

"I hope everything is ok with Ron and Samantha." Hermione said.

"I'm sure it will be. They are too in love to let something like that come between them."

"You really think they're in love?"

"Oh yea. Don't you?" Harry asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it. They haven't known each other that long. Several months is all."

"It can happen in that short a time. You don't think so?" 

Hermione blushed. "Yes, I guess it can." 

Harry went back to looking at books. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him. Standing there next to him, talking about love seemed to confirm her beliefs. She did like him. She liked him a lot. But what could she do about it? He was with Madeline now. 

"Are you in love with Madeline?" Hermione surprised herself by asking this. She hadn't even planned on saying it. It just came out. 

Harry looked stunned. He laughed. "Hermione, I have barely talked to her. Of course I'm not in love with her."

He picked up another book. "Is this the last one?"

Hermione nodded.

They walked to the front of the store and paid for Harry's books. 

" Want to get some lunch now?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I am starving. Maybe we can catch back up with Samantha and Ron too." 

They found Ron and Samantha still sitting there and sat down with them. They talked for a minute about the Malfoy incident, ate, and then Susan Bones called Hermione over to talk. Those two talked for over half an hour and then Hermione joined her group again and they finished up their shopping. Hermione kept trying to get Samantha's attention to tell her she needed to talk to her alone, but Samantha wouldn't take the hint. Hermione decided she would just tell her that night. She was about to explode. She had found out something very important and she was dying to tell Samantha.


	6. rumor or truth?

***I am not J.K Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.*** Chapter 6 

That night, back at the Burrow, the four friends congregated again in the family room. Hermione was sitting on the big fluffy chair again, going over in her head how to tell Samantha what Susan had told her. She couldn't think of the words to use. 

I don't want it to sound like I am being critical of her. Because I'm not. I just think its something that should be known about. And Samantha can help me decide whether or not to tell Harry. That is going to be the difficult part. Maybe she'll say that I shouldn't tell him. That would be easier. But then, what if…what if he…what if she…? I've got to tell him.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Ron saying her name snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"What? Oh, sorry." 

"Samantha asked you if you had fun today. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about something. Yes, I had a lot of fun today. I love Diagon Alley."

The other three went back to talking, and Hermione went back to her thoughts. 

How should I tell her? What words should I use? She's a… no, that's not it. She is kind of… not it either. I don't know. Maybe if I just give examples Samantha will figure it out. What examples should I give? Oh, I have to tell Harry. But then, if he ever finds out how I feel about him, he'll think I just said it to get rid of her. And I would never do that. I want him to be happy. Wait, maybe he won't care about it. What if he doesn't mind? What if he… what if he…? Oh, gosh. I have got to talk to Samantha.

"Samantha." She said aloud.

"Yea?"

"Can I talk to you? Upstairs?"

"Sure." Samantha said a little unsurely. She got up from sitting next to Ron and started to walk. Ron still had hold of her hand. She looked back at him. 

"Hurry back." He said smiling.

She smiled back at him. "Ok. I will."

He let go of her hand and she followed Hermione out of the room, and up the stairs.

When they got up to their room, and Samantha shut the door, she sat down on the bed next to Hermione.

"I have something to tell you." Hermione said seriously.

"Ok. I'm listening."

"I don't know how to say it."

Samantha thought for a minute. " Well, just start talking and I'm sure it will eventually come out."

"Ok. Here goes. I talked to Susan Bones today. She's a girl in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. She's a 6th year too. She is kind of friends with Madeline Wallace. At least, she knows her pretty well." Hermione stopped.

"And? What did Susan have to say?" Samantha kept the conversation going.

"Well, um, she had a lot to say actually. A lot about Madeline."

"Oh really? What kind of things did she say?"

"Well, Madeline isn't exactly who we thought she was."

"What do you mean?" Samantha became more curious.

Hermione took a deep breath and proceeded. Very slowly, careful of what she said.

"How to put this…" she mumbled. "Now, I am not saying that this is true. Because it could just be a rumor. You know how rumors go. Someone says something, just joking, and pretty soon it's a whole story and the whole school knows. And I'm not usually one to believe rumors or anything, so maybe I shouldn't have believed this one this quickly. And maybe I don't believe it. No, I don't. Ok, I do. I do believe it. Why do I believe it? It's just, her good friends even backed this up, and Susan said that Madeline even admitted it. Of course that could be part of the rumor as well, so-"

Samantha spoke before Hermione could go any further. "Hermione! Stop rambling and just tell me about this rumor."

Hermione took another deep breath. "Apparently, Madeline… well…she…" she stopped and thought for a minute. 

The suspense was killing Samantha.

"She what?"

"Apparently she only goes out with guys for one reason." She stopped and looked at Samantha to see if she understood what she was saying.

Samantha understood. "You mean. That reason?"

Hermione nodded. "And now she has her eyes set on Harry. For that reason too."

Samantha's mouth fell open. "Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded again.

"We have to tell Harry!"

"We do? I mean, I know we should, but… well, maybe you should tell him."

"Hermione, you have been his friend longer. I think he should  hear it from you."

Hermione shook her head. "But then if he finds out about how I feel about him, he will think I just said that to sabotage her."

"No he won't. He'll understand."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do. When do you want to tell him?"

"I think tonight would be best. What do you think?"

"Yea tonight would be best. Go ahead and get it out of the way." 

They walked back in the family room and right away, Hermione said, "Harry, we need to talk." 

Samantha thought that was very brave of Hermione to do. 

Harry looked at her for a minute and then got up and followed her out of the room.

Samantha sat down on the couch next to Ron. Ron took her hand again. 

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Let's not talk about it." Samantha told him. 

Ron nodded. "Alright." He looked at her suspiciously.

"You'll find out soon enough." She assured him.

They sat there without speaking for a few minutes. 

"Well, all alone." Ron said innocently.

Samantha grinned. "Yep."

Ron nodded. There was silence and then suddenly Ron leaned over and kissed her, this time very strongly. Their faces parted and Samantha said, "Woah." 

Ron laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned in and laid her head on his chest. Then she brought her legs up on the couch and rested them across Ron's lap. He kissed the top of her head, and then rested his head on hers. 

Samantha just sat there, listening to Ron's heartbeat, her head moving up and down with his steady breath. She completely forgot about what Hermione was telling Harry. It didn't matter right now. 


	7. Hogwarts Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hogwarts

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Harry asked, right after she told him what she heard.

"No, I'm not sure. That's what Susan told me, and Susan is friends with Madeline. That's why I don't know whether or not to believe it."

Harry shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe this."

Hermione sighed and hung her head. "I'm sorry, Harry. I just thought I should tell you."

"I'm glad you did, but I still don't see how that could be possible. Wouldn't we have heard something about it? If she really is how you are saying she is, wouldn't someone we know have heard about it?"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe she's kept it quiet."

"You know its impossible to keeps things quiet in school. I know from experience. Once one person finds out, the whole school knows."

Hermione agreed. "Ok, so what are you going to do? Are you going to give her a chance, or tell her you don't want to go out with her?"

"I don't know. I guess I should give her chance. If I just suddenly become disinterested, she won't know what happened." He paused. "Hermione?"

"Yea?"

"What do you think I should do?" 

Hermione sighed again and shook her head. "I really don't know. You are a good kid Harry. You are well grounded, smart, and you've got a good head on your shoulders. I know you can make the right decision. No one can make it for you. Not even your friends." She smiled at him and continued. "Look, this is really not as bad as it seems. If its true, and I mean _if, _then I have to say, we are going to run into people like that wherever we go. We are teenagers you know. People make mistakes, but that doesn't make them bad people."

"You're right. It's not really as bad as it seems. And I know Madeline is not a bad person." He paused for a minute and said, "And I guess I _am _going to have to make this decision for myself." 

Hermione smiled. "I believe in you, Harry. You have proven yourself many times to me, and to the whole school for that matter."

"Thanks, Hermione.  You're a great friend. I don't know what I would do without you." He said laughing. "I'd be in trouble, I know that much."

Hermione giggled. As Harry watched her smiling and laughing with him, he realized something. He realized just how beautiful she actually was. He stared at her for a moment, and then glanced down at his watch. 

"Wow, we have been talking for almost an hour."

"Really?" Hermione said surprised. 

"I guess we should go check on Ron and Samantha."

They both stood up and went into the family room, where they found Ron and Samantha on the couch, asleep. Samantha was still almost in Ron's lap, her head on his chest, and Ron's head was resting on Samantha's head. They were sound asleep. 

"Leave them here?" Harry asked Hermione.

She nodded. "Yea. Leave them here."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Their first week back at Hogwarts came and went. Samantha had gone through a special sorting ceremony in Dumbledore's office with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape watching. She had been sorted into Gryffindor, much to her relief, as well as her friends' relief.

Harry and Ron had left early from dinner and now they sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, relaxing, and waiting for Samantha and Hermione to join them. 

"No Malfoy encounters yet?" Harry asked Ron.

"No, but I am sure he has something planned. He always does."

"Well, you know now that you can trust Samantha."

"I still don't trust Malfoy though."  Ron loosened the collar of his uniform and slumped further down in the chair. "Have you talked to Madeline?  I noticed you two talking after the sorting ceremony, but I haven't seen since."

"I have talked to her a few times." Harry said. 

He had told Ron about what Hermione told him, and Ron encouraged him to find out for himself and not let what other people say influence him. Harry had already decided to give Madeline a chance, but Ron saying that had confirmed it.

"Have you asked her about the rumor?" Ron asked carefully.

Harry shook his head. "I am not going to just come right out and ask her. That might hurt her feelings. I'm not sure how to go about it."

Harry also had something else on his mind. Hermione. Ever since that last night at the Burrow, he had been thinking about her. He didn't know how he felt about her. He just knew that he felt differently than he ever had before. 

Just as he was thinking about her, Hermione came running into the Common Room. 

"Harry! I've gotten to the bottom of it!" she said excitedly.

"The bottom of what?" Hermione turned around and saw that Seamus Finnigan had come up behind her. 

"Oh, nothing Seamus. Can you give me a minute?"

Seamus nodded. "Sure." He walked away.

Harry thought that very odd, but decided not to think about it right now.

"What did you find out?" He asked her.

Ron looked confused. "About Madeline?"

"Yes!" Hermione said smiling. "Ok, here is the real story. She doesn't…well, you know. She apparently made the mistake of dating a much older guy. One that doesn't go to school. A muggle, from what I hear. He started a rumor about her, the one we heard, in order to make himself look better. It got all the way back around to her friends here at Hogwarts, and they continued the rumor. Anyway, she got used to having that reputation and just started going along with it. She stopped denying it, and even though nothing ever happened, she just let people believe what they wanted to."

"How did you find all that out?" Ron asked her.

"I talked to Madeline."

"You did?!" Ron was shocked.

"Yes. I told her that I was one of Harry's best friends and that I wanted to get to know her. Then I causally brought it up, making sure I didn't ever let her think that Harry had anything to do with my asking, and she just told me everything." Hermione looked at Harry. "She really is very nice, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I always knew she was. I really appreciate you clearing that up for me, though. It means a lot to me."

Hermione blushed. "It was nothing."

"That would explain the conversation I had with her mother."

"What conversation?" Ron asked.

Harry told them all about what had happened in Diagon Alley. 

"So, what I figure is that by 'Such a nice boy too. Pity.', Mrs. Wallace was referring to the fact that if I went out with Madeline, my reputation would be ruined."

Ron laughed out loud.

"What is so funny?" Harry asked, kind of offended.

"You don't find this situation the least bit funny?" he asked, still laughing.

Harry thought about it, and then he began to laugh. Hermione joined in. They all just sat there and laughed for a while.

Finally Ron asked. "Hey, where is Samantha?"

"Oh, she's still down in the Great Hall talking to people. She is making lots of new friends."

"Oh." Ron nodded. "Um, who all is she talking to?"

Hermione snickered. "Not Malfoy. Don't worry. At least, she wasn't when I left."

Harry had stopped paying attention and was thinking about something. Then he asked. 

"Why is Seamus sitting over there watching us? Is he waiting for you Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Yeah." Ron said. "It kind of sounded a while ago like you were telling him to wait for you or something."

Hermione's ears turned red. "Oh, we were just talking down in the Great Hall and we walked up here together and I guess he assumed we were still talking." She smiled uncomfortably and said, "Well, I better get over there and see what he wants. See you two later."


End file.
